Heathcliff: The Legend!
by Syphic101
Summary: The legend of Heathcliff. The creator of Sword Art Online. He is considered both an unstoppable force and immovable object. A must read for fans. He is planning to kill off the black swordsman Kirito. Find out how and why. Will Heathcliff succeed in his quest? Kirito x Asuna hints. Rated T for language, violence and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!**

Disclaimer: Reki Kawahara owns all characters, but the story is mine. Please don't sue me! Thanks!**  
**

**"If life is a bitch, it would be better to fuck her up!"**

**This was the founding principle Kayaba Akihiko have always stood by. Although these days; he was called "another". Heathcliff was his name now and he is the creator of this seemingly vast world. A virtual world that didn't rely on magic but skills and the threat of death if one didn't succeed.**

**This is his game. He is the creator and nothing will go wrong with this project. Any threats to this "delicate" project have to be put down in the harshest possible manner. Harsh but subtle. He has devoted his whole life to this. However, this project was seemingly collapsing before his very own eyes. He has to do something quick and he will.**

**A few days ago, Heathcliff have suspected that Kirito the so called infamous black swordsman has found out his regen transgression ability. The regen transgression is a game master's exclusive ability that allows instant healing when damaged. This was a no go and it was all because of a stupid duel that he has initiated.**

**During the duel, Kirito have managed to strike him. However, Kirito was in for a surprise. No damage was registered. This surprise left Kirito wide open and it was enough for Heathcliff to close out with the win.**

**"God damn it!" He thought.**

**He should've let that bastard of a swordsman take his lieutenant. A lieutenant can be replaceable, while his identity can't. However, he was also intrigued with the swordsman's ability. Only a beta tester can have such talented skills. The way Kirito composed himself in such a calm fashion while facing him (the leader of SAO strongest guild and creator) Kayaba Akihiko aka Heathcliff.**

**The knight of the blood headquarters is located in the fifty fifth living area in the city of Grandum. Grandum is usually considered the city of the rich. Only the most extensive gold lined pocket players have a chance to purchase land here. Even then it would be a sketch. NPC's here are billionaires. However, being a secret game master have it perks.**

**All the NPC's secretly knows Heathcliff true identity as their supreme master. Heathcliff's banking account truly has no limits. He is listed as both an immovable object and unstoppable force. All logical fallacies and moral dilemmas be damned. No NPC's in their logical mind would ever deny him; lest they face the consequences.**

**Heathcliff was in his office. At first glance, a visitor would not notice anything particular about this office space. However, looks can be deceiving and Heathcliff is what one would call a deceiver. After all, his very facade is a lie to appease his warped reality.  
**

**In reality, his office houses Sword Art Online's best weapon in game. This weapon's name is called Fire Seeker. A one of a kind legendary secret. A two handed fire sword with match five speed that can delete any object in game. Even Immortal ones. One would describe the damage type as chaos fire. The inscriptions on the blade is in fairy language and roughly translates as "I am not worthy!" What that means is anyone's guess. Only Heathcliff knows.  
**

**There was a knock on the door.  
**

**"Heathcliff san, the visitor you have requested has arrived" said Asuna.**

**"Good, bring him in."**

**The new visitor was dressed in monk's attires and was sporting a brand new mink hunting hat. He was obviously proud of this hat because of the way he kept flaunting it. Possibly another character that loves to kill. It was just too obvious. Heathcliff was just glad that only he recognize such talents. To Heathcliff, it was just a matter of recognizing potential. He measured everything based on this scale. After all, everything has it uses. Just like a game of chess, sacrifices would be needed for his dreams to become reality.  
**

**To Be Continued:**

**Author's Comments:  
**

Wow, my story got off to an amazing start. Please Read and Review! Any concerns, complaints and comments are welcomed. I strive on criticism and hope to create the best story for my readers. Thanks for reading! I have already written chapters 2, 3, 4 and 5. I just need to tweak the edits a bit. Please favorite this story if you like it. Please guess what the faeries meant! Who is Heathcliff's visitor? Later chapters might possibly have the M rating for ethical dilemmas, violence, gore, torture, mature themes and subtle hints of ogling. However, I did write a sexy one-shot that might be released as a standalone title. I'm really proud of that one. If enough fans review this chapter; I will release it. It's an amazing read! :)**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Notes**: I have done extensive research so as to not make any character OOC. I hate OOC ficts. Sometimes it's not avoidable, but OOC just kills the story. I promise you readers; that I will deliver high quality and execution. I intend to keep this promise until death do we part. OOC is avoidable if we really take it seriously. Thanks for reading. Chapter two will start now!

"**Heathcliff san, what do you want?" asked the visitor impatiently.**

"**I want you to shut the fuck up and listen!"**

**This remark certainly had a profound effect on said visitor. He buckled down immediately. After all, it was not wise to anger the client so early in the job. His mother always said that the customer is always right albeit even a rude one. Nevertheless, he was cussing out Heathcliff mentally. An example of the conversation in the visitor's head would be.**

**Heathcliff: "As I was saying, bla bla bla!"**

**Visitor: "You azzhole SOB! I ought to feed you bull shit. Mother F*****!"**

**Needless to say, the visitor's thoughts were hilarious. Most people would never have a sense of humor that rivals that of the visitor's. Then again, most people are not like the visitor anyhow.**

**The visitor is actually an assassin for the guild Laughing Coffin. Laughing Coffin is a pk (player killing) guild that specializes in assassinations, political unrest, terrorism, thefts, assaults, espionage, Ponzi schemes, prostitution, gambling and corruption. They control approximately twenty nine percent of the world's underground black market. They are exactly like the modern Russian Mafia but with swords.**

**All LC members have red bars in their life force for the crimes they have committed against other players and npc's. Concealing red bars is extremely easy. All one needed was to eat the special fruit called Pure Hearts. Pure Hearts are abundant. Every market had them. However, the effects of Pure Hearts only last for one day. This made it extremely inconvenient and costly. However green health bars are worth the price.**

"**There are four rules!" said Heathcliff. "I don't know you! You don't know me; don't cross me and you get paid after the assignment."**

"**I accept sir, what is the mission?" asked the visitor.**

"**I want Kirigaya Kirito dead! If possible, make it look like an accident."**

"**The black swordsman!" exclaimed the visitor incredulously. "A couple of months ago, that bastard took out our entire faction in Gambadina. Our entire gambling operation was shut down for two straight weeks. Laughing Coffin's shareholders lost a lot of dough. Even now, there is a KOS (Kill on Sight) order in operations."**

"**I might be a thief, but this time I can't accept payment for something that threatens my very existence!" continued the visitor angrily. "No one messes with my guild and gets away with it. No one!"**

"**Even this thief has morals; I suppose if something was going to destroy your only reason to live, you would do anything to set it right," thought Heathcliff.**

**This was all part of the plan. If he puts his mind into it, Heathcliff can really be cunning. Before the meeting even began, Heathcliff have already analyzed and dissected the situation. He thought of all the possible outcomes and the best ways to counter them. He knew that Laughing Coffin hatred of the black swordsman is considered legendary. Laughing Coffin thought he played into their hands, but the reality is the complete opposite. If we think this way, it's actually ironic.**

**Laughing Coffin is the key to his success. They are actually pawns in his game. They will be sacrificed as necessary to complete his dream. He doesn't really care much for Laughing Coffin. Laughing Coffin is actually a nuisance. They commit murder, rape, violence, assault, thefts, and smuggles drugs. The sooner Laughing Coffin and Kirito take out each other; the better it is. It was like killing two birds with one stone. Simply perfect.**

**Heathcliff understands that this perfect world of his can't be marred by the likes of a guild like Laughing Coffin. Once Laughing Coffin takes out Kirito, the Knights of the Blood will certainly want revenge. After all, Kirito is still in his guild (Knights of Blood). Heathcliff will lead the charge himself to eliminate such an abomination of a guild called Laughing Coffin.**

**All the pieces seem to be set in motion. Now all Heathcliff have to do is sit and wait. This he will gladly do. As expected, his plans are coming along nicely. Not bad for an hour of thinking and fifteen minutes of talking. Not bad indeed.**

**To Be Continued:**

**Author's Rant:**

Finally, chapter two is finished. A member of Laughing Coffin makes his first appearance. Heathcliff's sinister plan seems to be in full gear. Or are they? Please read and review. I update super-fast. Next chapter is what you have all been waiting for. The legendary secret sword Fire Seeker! Faerie sings of this sword. Chapter three is one of my favorite chapters to date. It starts off with a bang and never backs down. The more I write; the more I like Heathcliff's character even more. He is the anti-hero. Heathcliff is also the protagonist of this story. I really don't want him to die; but * ***** **** ** ******! Props to whoever gets the message. If you don't get the message; pm me and I will email back! Don't worry fans; this story will have at least 20 chapters. I promise! Until then, bear with me. This has been an exciting thrill and I hope you experience it with me. Same as last rant, if enough people review this story; I will release the sexy one-shot as an exclusive for my fans. Although I have homework and classes, I put a lot of time and energy into this story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
